


Untitled IceMechanic one shot

by iamblakelocked



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamblakelocked/pseuds/iamblakelocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the April IceMechanic Fanwork challenge. Prompt was Rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled IceMechanic one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Rumaan for introducing me to this ship. And to the amazing mods behind the IceMechanicfanfiction blog on Tumblr for being the ones to stoke the fire that is the ice mechanic ship.

Raven Reyes was more stubborn than a mule on a rickety, wooden bridge, and in this moment, carrying too much scrap for one trip with her damned brace as she limped precariously through the rain soaked terrain back to her workstation, she also resembled one. She should have listened to Sinclair- made another trip, used a skid, or even waited the next fifteen minutes for him to finish, but inspiration had struck and she just knew she'd finally be able to repair the internal diagnostic scanner for Abby, the added benefit being that perhaps it'd help get her back on both feet. 

Their camp had been blessed with rainfall, excellent for their budding crops, but after the third day in a row, Raven began to snap as everyone started to offer to help her maneuver around, it wouldn't be so irritating, if not for the visiting delegation from Azgeda, and the ever so watchful eyes of their King.

Roan of Azgeda was a thorn in her side. Perhaps If there was no history of animosity between their people, she could appreciate him at face value. It was a very attractive face after all. However, when Kane and Abby welcomed Azgeda to their humble home, he'd somehow picked her out of the crowd, holding eye contact with her during the conversation. She'd known the exact moment he'd noticed her brace, the haughty little lift to his brow and a barely noticeable tilt to his head. She'd managed to avoid him and his delegation for the past few days, although Jasper told her just that morning King Roan had been inquiring about the new advancements to camp technology. 

Thanks to her internal musings and rain soaked hair dripping into her face, she failed to notice the change in terrain until it was too late.Unable to maintain her balance on her bum leg, she prayed that the fall didn't cause any further injury as she freed her hands to brace herself, but the jolt to the ground never came. 

Warm arms encircled her and as soon as she felt both feet firmly supporting her again, she turned to thank whomever it was for their assistance, only to find the handsome face of the grounder king. Torn between feeling grateful, embarrassed, and irritated, Raven mumbled her thanks as she grit her teeth at the very thought of the pain required to kneel to pick up her fallen goods.

The Ice King was intrigued at the young woman before him, Clarke spoke very highly of Raven, but also said she'd had no luck arranging the introduction he requested. He bent to assist her with the gathering of her materials where they lay strewn, but it seemed to further aggravate her as evident in the furrow of her brow and jerky movements, but her instance that she could handle it was said through clenched teeth as she plucked a bundle of wire from his hands. Left him no option but to question her hostility, as he sank back onto his heels.

“Why do you refuse my assistance?”

Raven huffed as she looked up at him, startled to see the intensity of the blue of his eyes. “Because it's a weakness, isn't it? I saw the look on your face when you saw my brace.” Raven closed her eyes, swallowing the lump in her throat, she'd thought she'd moved passed this, the internalized anger and resentment.

Roan weighs his next words, wanting desperately to put a smile back on her face. “It must be very painful, and to push through the pain every day, that is strength, not weakness.” He pauses as he rises, holding out a hand to her. “And great strength is something my people hold in high regard. Now, perhaps I may finally have the pleasure of making your acquaintance, Raven Reyes of the Sky People?”


End file.
